Hermione, Pregnant?
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Hermione's pregnant? Gasp! :O
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this takes place in the Goblet of Fire, and the Yule Ball happened, but the Twizard competitions didn't and so the Bebauxtions and Durmstrangs were just visiting Hogwarts for a year while their schools were being touched up or something like that (use your imagination.)**_

Hermione sat in her dorm late at night. She shared one with Romilda Vane, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, but they were still downstairs in the common room. Hermione liked coming into her dorm room late at night just to think, because it was practically one of the only times she could just be by herself to think. And think she did.

She remembered the night of the Yule Ball. She had been upset with Ron and so after they got in a screaming match and Ron ran up the Enterance Hall stairs, she collapsed on them, sobbing. Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone sit next to her and she looked up.

It was her date, Viktor Krum. He was smiling fondly at her. "Why so sad, Hermoninny?" he asked her, handing her a tissue, which she used to wipe away the tears and snot that had found its way on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I just got in a fight with my friend Ron." Viktor and Hermione talked for a while, and then he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips… Hermione's first. He leaned out for a split second, letting his eyes wander over her fresh, youthful face, but then he leaned in and continued to kiss her. And then he picked her up, and they wandered to an empty, unused classroom, and they… well, they did it.

And now, two months later, Hermione thought that she was pregnant. She was gaining a lot of weight, having weird cravings, getting really nauseous for no reason at all, and getting really moody. She was pretty sure that she was pregnant, but she didn't know how she was going to tell Harry and Ron. What was she going to do? The whole school would think she was a total slut!

She ordered a pregnancy test, however, and it was sent to her via owl. When she opened the package at breakfast and quickly stuffed it in her pocket, Ron and Harry gave her a weird look. "What's that?" they asked.

"Np… nothing," she said breathily. "Just, um… some new medicine."

During Charms class, which was right before dinner, she raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. Flitwick wrote her a pass and then she hurried to the nearest girls' bathroom.

The test was positive. Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. She decided to tell Ginny first, because Ginny was her best girl friend. On their way to dinner, Hermione ran up to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ginny said, turning around.

"Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. She turned to the group of girls that she had been walking with to the Great Hall and told them to go down to dinner without her, and then the two girls walked until they found an empty classroom. First, they casted a spell to make sure Peeves wasn't in there (Hermione didn't want him listening and then shouting her secret to the whole world) and then she climbed on top of the teachers' desk while Ginny leaned against one of the desks.

"So, what's up?"

"I… I'm pregnant, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny shouted. Whatever she was expecting to hear, it wasn't that.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated.

"What… how… when?" Hermione told Ginny the story of her and Krum. Ginny walked over and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, and Hermione began to cry into Ginny's shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked. Ginny said, "You're going to tell Harry and Ron at dinner. I'll sit with you guys to give you moral support."

"Thanks so much, Ginny!" Hermione said, sniffling, and then the two girls walked down to dinner.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said, sitting down, Ginny sitting next to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing Hermione's red, puffy eyes. "You look like you've been crying."

"It's nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head. She reached over, grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes and beginning to put some on her plate. After she ate in silence for a few minutes, she took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" they said, turning to face her. Lowering her voice, she told them everything. "What?" they both said again, but that one was more shocked than curious. "That Krum is gonna get it," Ron growled, shaking his head, and then he jumped up and rushed toward the Slytherin table, where Krum was sitting. Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks, looking to Ginny.

"Harry…" Ginny said. "Can't you control Ron? He can't blast Krum to pieces here in the Great Hall, he'll be expelled!"

"Look, Hermione, I wish I could stop Ron," Harry said, taking a bite of his lamp chop. "But he's so angry, if I tried to stop him, he'd probably blast ME to pieces."

"But Harry!" Ginny protested. "He'll probably talk so loud everyone will find out about Hermione's… situation." The three turned to face Ron and Krum.

"You jerk!" Ron shouted, storming up to Krum. He grabbed Krum's arm and spun him around, forcing him to face Ron.

"And why are you yelling at me?" Krum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because!" Ron shouted, giving him a shove to the chest. "You got Hermione pregnant!" the whole Great Hall went quiet, their eyes growing wide and moving back from Ron to Krum to Hermione.

"She likes me, not you!" Krum stated, whipping out his wand. He performed a spell that made several wounds open up on Ron's face and begin gushing blood before he turned and ran away.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think, and this is going to be a multi-chapter fic!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed the first chapter, and here I present to you the second!**_

Hermione couldn't stand the stares that people gave her when they found out that she was with child, and the reason for Ron and Krum fighting in the middle of the hallway. After Krum fled the hall, he ran outside, grabbing his stuff. As soon as he was beyond the borders of Hogwarts, he was able to apprarate to God knows where.

Ron was taken to the hospital wing, as he was unconscious and losing blood fast. If Madam Pomfrey didn't find a way to cure him fast, he could die. And it would all be Hermione's fault.

That night her, Harry, and Ginny sat together in the common room. Hermione wanted to go right to the hospital wing to visit Ron, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them in. Hermione's head rested against Ginny's stomach and Harry sat, comforting Hermione, him and Ginny exchanging helpless glances. People looked at her and whispered, shooting her stomach nasty glares, pointing at her with that they thought that was carefully concealed fingers. She took her head. How could she ruin her reputation in one night? She had gone from being the pure, innocent girl who liked to read a lot and was best friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to being the dumb slut that was stupid enough to get herself knocked up at the age of 14.

Finally, after a long time of sitting by the fire, listening to Harry and Ginny trying to comfort her while she tried to focus on finishing her Potions essay, which was due tomorrow, she gave up. She snapped her book shut, shoving it in her book bag, and ran upstairs to her dorm.

The next day, during break, the three visited Ron in the hospital wing. At breakfast time, he had finally stirred into being awake, and Madam Pomfrey begrudgingly let them in. The three sat by his bedside, talking to him.

"But, Hermione… why?" Ron asked, and in that moment, she knew that he wasn't angry at her for getting pregnant at 14. No, he was hurt she didn't choose him to be the father.

"Ron, it was the night of the Yule Ball," Hermione replied. "I was mad at you, and it just… happened."

Suddenly, an owl came to the window and began tapping on it. Ginny jumped up and ran to unlatch the window, letting the owl in and letting it fly to Ron.

"Oh my gosh…" he whispered, turning purple. Because the owl was scarlet.

"Come on, Ron, open it," Ginny said, shoving it onto his lap. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

Ron gulped. "Well, at least we're not at breakfast," he said, shrugging, before he slowly tore open the corners of the envelope and let the piece of parchment fall down onto the bed.

"RON WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the otherwise empty hospital wing, a hundred times louder than usual. "HOW DARE YOU GET INTO A FIGHT WITH THAT VIKTOR KRUM? YOUR FATHER WORKS AT THE MINISTRY AND IF KRUM HAD BEEN INJURED BY YOU, YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE BLAME FOR IT! AND DON'T TRY TO MAKE ANY EXCUSES FOR WHAT YOU DID, I KNOW WHY. HERMIONE'S PREGNANT, BUT THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO GO AND GET IN A FIGHT! NEXT TIME YOU GET IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL, NO MATTER HOW SMALL, YOU'RE COMING STRAIGHT HOME!"

Ron shook with fear when the letter was finished. He glanced over at Hermione, who's face was set like stone.

"Hermione, have you told your parents yet?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"You should," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "They won't find out. We go to boarding school, I don't have to see them."

"But Hermione!" Harry said. "You're two months along now and it's Febuary. You have to go home for the summer, and by then you'll be 6 months pregnant. I'm pretty sure they are going to notice something."

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "I know my parents. Yeah, they love me, but they're also very conservative and strict, and they made it very clear to me when I was 10 that if I ever found myself with child before marriage they wouldn't support me at all." "Harry's right," Ginny said. "You still have to tell them." "Oh, alright," Hermione sighed, reaching into her bag and getting a quill and some ink and parchment.

The next day at breakfast, a letter came for Hermione. She trembled with fear when she saw it was from her parents.

Ever since Ginny was the first one she told the truth to, the two girls were best friends. The only people that were still nice to her were Fred and George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. The rest of the school treated her with contempt. The Slytherins were the worst, though. While the others talked about her behind her back, pointed at her, ignored her, and gave her dirty looks, the Slytherins threw things at her and shouted at her in the corridors, calling her names.

Hermione slowly opened the letter and read it, and then shook her head, re-reading it. It was just what she feared… her parents stating they would no longer support her. She passed the note to Ginny, who passed it to Ron, who passed it to Harry. Ginny let Hermione sob into her shoulder.

"Where am I going to go?" Hermione asked, sniffling and coughing. "I can't stay here for summer vacation, the teachers won't let me, and my parents aren't gonna let me come home."

"you'll stay at the Burrow with me and Ron and the rest of our family and Harry," Ginny said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah," Ginny said nodding. "I'll write a letter to Mum today and tell her what happened. She loves you and Harry, Hermione, I know she'll let you stay with us."

Hermione smiled at her friend, glad that at least some people still cared about her.

The thing she hated the most was how people avoided her like she was the plague, or like she had some sort of disease. She had the hardest time getting people to pair with her for projects in classes that she didn't share with Ron and Harry. She used to be friends with her roommates, but now they barely talked to her, and when they did, they avoided eye contact and talked to her still flat stomach, instead. The other two schools had went back to their schools, and Hermione couldn't help feeling lonely sometimes.

Ginny and Ron wrote Mrs. Weasley, and she wrote back, saying that Hermione was welcome to stay at their house.

And it made her mad when the teachers treated her inferior because she was pregnant. Hello, pregnancy doesn't exactly make you lose brain cells, she could still do all the work she and done before her pregnancy. Snape constantly made jokes at her expense, about her growing weight and her ability to open her legs. And the thing was, she WASN'T a slut. It wasn't like she didn't know who the father was or she had been sleeping with Viktor for months. She was upset and it was a one time thing. Being pregnant at 14 wasn't exactly fun.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the days wore on, Hermione began to slip further and further behind in class. She didn't get as many participation points now, because she didn't raise her hand in class anymore, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, and whenever she tried to sit down and focus on completing her homework, she couldn't because all she could think about was her baby and the 6 or 7 months that lay ahead of her. She couldn't stand losing her good girl reputation because of this baby. And it seemed that the Slytherins managed to make a new fat or slut joke every time she walked down the corridor.

One night, her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat together in the Griffindor common room. She was trying to finish reading a chapter in her Transfiguration textbook and actually keep her mind on what she was reading in the pages, but her mind kept wandering to the baby. She sighed and shut her book and put in her book bag, trying not to think of what McGonagall would do tomorrow when she found out Hermione didn't finish the chapter. At first when the teachers found out they gave her special treatment, but not anymore.

"Thinking about the baby's future?" Ginny guessed, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, nodding. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were always able to guess what she was thinking about. It was scary. Ron had gotten over being mad at Hermione and was now wasting all his energy on being mad at Krum for screwing the girl he was secretly in love with.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ron asked

"I don't know," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll probably end up giving her up. I mean, if I had just a little bit of support from my parents I might do it, but I don't. Besides, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome at the Burrow."

"Well, is she healthy? And how do you know she's a girl?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, nodding. "Professor Flitwick told me about a book in the library, called 'Going Through a Magical Pregnancy: Your Guide to Being A Witch And Pregnant.' It has everything I need to know about being pregnant in our world, and it has a useful charm in it so I can check about once a month to make sure that everything's going on okay in there, and so I don't have to leave Hogwarts to go to one of those Muggle doctors. Besides, I don't have the money for that. So far, everything's good. And, it told me she's a girl." She smiled. "It's in the restricted section."

"Why would a book like that be in the restricted section?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione shared a look. "Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Um… no," Ron replied.

"They put it in the Restricted Section so that they can keep tabs on who the pregnant ones are," Hermione replied. "And if I knew about the book when I first got pregnant I would've just used the spell to see if you're pregnant from there, but I didn't know about the book so I wrote to a Muggle shop for a pregnancy test instead." Hermione dug inside her bag and took out the book. She gave it to Ron, who began to flip through. However, once he got to a certain chapter, he looked at the pictures and words, his face turning deathly white before he threw it down, running up to his dormitory. "What was he on?" Hermione asked and Ginny snatched the book up, turning to the page Ron had been on.

"Oh, he got to the chapter on labor and delivery," Ginny said.

Hermione was in her third month when her morning sickness got really bad. She would sit there, a distracted look coming on her face for a split second before she jumped up, running to the nearest bathroom, not caring how many flights of stairs she had to run up. Hopefully sometimes she would be able to just throw herself in front of the toilet bowl before the vomit came out, but on some days she didn't make it and Filch had to come to clean it up. This deepened his dislike of her.

The teachers all let her run out of the class to the bathroom now instead of raising her to ask permission and get a pass, even Snape. At first, Snape took his dislike for her to a new level by giving her detention every day she left to go to the bathroom without asking (which was pretty much every class that she was in) but then the other teachers noticed and told Dumbeldore, who had a small talk with Snape and explained that she couldn't it, so now even him let her leave to throw up without asking. She shook her head. Everyone walked like she was broken glass, except for the Slytherins (of course). All she wanted to do was yell at everyone, shouting that she wasn't gonna pop for 6 more months. The venomous stares that everyone gave her stomach further convinced her that giving her daughter up, because if Hermione kept her, she would forever be known as the bastard child of Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. She would never be able to avoid that title, but if Hermione gave her to a nice Wizarding family, she would have a different last name and no one would ever know the girls' true identity.

**_Sorry this was short, it was more of a filler chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sighed as she rolled over and got out of bed. It was a Hogsmeade day, and she was excited. Every day she got bigger and bigger, and she was big enough for people to notice, but not so big she felt gross. She got a shirt and slid it over her head. It went easily except for when it came to her stomach. There was much pulling on her part, but eventaully the shirt managed to drag down her bump and fit. It was rather snug, but it would do for now. She got some of her stretchy pants and slid into them, and then brushed her hair, grabbing her things and running downstairs.

"Hey, guys," Hermione sighed when she got to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and took a spot between Ginny and Ron.

"Hey," Ginny said. "What's wrong?"

"I need new clothes," Hermione said. "This shirt is my only one that still fits me, and barely. I've five months pregnant. I need new clothes."

"Then why don't you get new clothes?" Ginny asked. "We're going to Hogsmeade today."

"I don't have money," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot," Ginny said. She reached in and took a small little bag out that had several bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and gold Galleons in it. She handed it to Hermione. "Mum sent this to me and Ron a couple weeks ago for you to use when you needed new clothes," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the bag and putting it in her pocket. Under ordinary circumstances she wouldn't take money away from the Weasleys, but she had far less money than they had now. In fact, she had nothing except for what they gave her.

Her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade, looking around. "I guess I should go to the clothes store now. Who wants to come with me?"

"Not me and Harry," Ron replied, shrugging. "Watching you trying on clothes isn't our thing."

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Alright," Hermione replied, slightly hurt, shrugging her shoulders. Ever since about two weeks ago, however, she had been feeling like she was… in love with Ron. And she didn't know what to do about it.

"Me and Harry will be in Honeydukes," Ron said. "We'll meet in a half hour in The Three Broomsticks?"

The girls nodded and turned around, beginning to walk to the local clothes shop.

"Hi, can you tell me where the maternity section is?" Hermione asked the kind old lady at the counter in the shop.

"Of course, dear," the woman replied, smiling at Hermione and pointing towards the right direction. Obviously, she thought Hermione was a villager or something, certainly not a student at Hogwarts. The two girls began walking, and then began to search the racks.

"Ginny, can I tell you something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ginny said.

"I… I think I may be in love with Ron," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the bushy-haired girl replied, nodding. "But don't tell anyone, okay?"

Ginny agreed not to tell anyone and then the two girls replied to searching the racks. Finally, about 25 minutes later, they were done. They choose cute dresses and blouses and skirts for the rest of the spring and summer months, and a couple of big, nice sweaters and turtlenecks and stretchy pants for the little time Hermione would be pregnant during the fall, and then they picked out some more robes in bigger sizes, since her own didn't fit anymore, and then they checked out and walked to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey," Ron and Harry called, waving them over. They walked over to sit at their table. Ron and Harry were drinking their butterbeer, and they had ordered some for Hermione and Ginny.

"Thanks," Hermione said, sitting down and taking a sip of her butterbeer. "What did you guys buy at Honeydukes?"

That night, they got back to the castle. Hermione ran up to her dorm and put her new clothes away, and then went downstairs and ate dinner. She went up to bed early and had a bad dream. She dreamt that her little girl had been born and the Healers in the hospital left her after two faceless people came and took her daughter away. She cried when she woke up. She tried to go back to sleep, but after awhile she figured it was a useless cause and went back downstairs into the common room. As she was walking, she bumped into someone else. Someone with red hair.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I left something down here…"

"I love you."

"What?" Ron asked, and Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, I love you too," Ron said, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione drew back from Ron, looking at his face. She had wanted to do this for four years, but knew Ron wasn't mature enough to realize he wanted her. She expected him to run away, but he didn't. He just stared down at her, and then he swept her lips in a kiss again.

"Ron, we can't…" Hermione said, pulling herself away. "I mean, I'm pregnant, you can't possibly want to be with a fat slut like me."

"You're not fat or a slut," Ron said, and then he swept her lips in another kiss, but it was way more soft and slow.

"You're mom won't be mad at you, will she?" Hermione asked. "I mean, with you, like, kissing a pregnant girl and all, will she?"

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "I know she wants us to be together. Hermione… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried, nodding. Just then, as her and Ron were saying goodnight and preparing to head up to bed, Hermione let out a low scream as she clutched her stomach.

"What is it, is it the baby?" Ron asked. "Are you miscarrying, or going into premature labor? Dang it, I knew I should have read the labor and birth section instead of running away!"

"Relax, Ron," Hermione said. "She just kicked."

"Maybe get some hot towels… wait, what?"

"She kicked." Hermione took Ron's hand and placed it on her stomach. Ron was awed at feeling Hermione's little girl kicking his hand.

"Wow," he whispered. Then, the two exchanged awkward glances and quickly headed up to bed.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron was leaning over Harry after he had headed back upstairs to his dorm and was trying to shake the boy awake.

"Leave me alone, Voldemort!" Harry shouted in sleep. "Or I'll kill your cat!"

"What?" Ron asked. "Harry, it's Ron, wake up."

"Ron, I didn't know you were Voldemort!" Harry said. Ron decided to just slap Harry or something to get him up.

"Get up, douche bag!" he said, slapping Harry.

"Ow! Ron, what did you do that for?" Harry asked.

"Because you weren't waking up," Ron replied. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, um, you see…"

"Spit it out, will ya? I'm tired."

"Fine. Well, um, well, alright, I wasn't able to sleep, and so I decided to do my homework, right? So, um, I left my Transfiguration textbook downstairs, so I went down to get it and I, um, bumped into Hermione right? Like literally bumped, her bump hit me square in face when I was crouching down trying to get my book, and I swear, I think that baby is hiding a jackhammer or something in there, it hurt! Anyways, so we, um, we maybe kissed, and then talked, and she's my girlfriend now, and then I felt her baby kick!"

"Wow!" Harry said. "That's cool, I knew it was gonna happen sometime, but I'm going to sleep." Harry then rolled over and went to sleep and Ron went to his own bed to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Hermione woke up early the next morning, feeling oddly happy. She lay there in bed for twenty minutes, trying to figure out why she was so happy, and that was when she remembered what had happened the night before. She got up, getting dressed, and then headed downstairs into the common room. She made a beeline for Ginny, who was standing and looking at the notice board.

"Ginny!" she called.

"Yeah?" Ginny turned around, and Hermione told Ginny the story.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Ginny squealed. "You're dating my brother!" and then her eyes lit up. "Hey, if you guys got married, we'd be sister-in-laws!"

"Yea!" Hermione said, and then she smiled as the door to the boys' dormitory opened and Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hey, Ginny, I gotta tell you something," Ron said.

"Ron, don't," Harry warned.

"Harry has a thing for you," Ron continued. Ginny and Hermione turned to face each other and then began to giggle, as a long time ago Ginny had confessed to Hermione that she was in love with Harry, but Harry didn't feel the same way.

"I like you too, Harry," Ginny said.

"Would you go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Ginny squealed.

One day, Ginny and the boys walked into the common room to find Hermione sitting, books and papers spread around her. A book balanced on her expanding stomach while she read it, and she scribbled notes on a piece of parchment.

"Well, I guess smart Hermione is back," Ron said.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Exams are coming up, and I'm not going to fail and be held back in the 4th year just because I'm pregnant. I'm so disappointed in myself that I let my marks fall at all."

"Of course," Harry said.

Finals came and went, and summer eventually rolled around. This year, however, Hermione wouldn't be going home with her parents, but with the Weasleys.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione burst through the barrier back into the Muggle world, holding their luggage.

Harry quickly said goodbye and headed dejectedly towards the Dursleys, but not after talking about how he was going to make a quick escape to the Burrow for the summer, and Mrs. Weasley greeted Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Finally, she turned, smiling, towards Hermione, and wrapped her in a long hug.

"It's great to see you again, dear," she whispered in Hermione's ear, and Hermione nearly cried. It felt so good to have a caring mother figure again.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! I was also wondering if you liked the scene between Harry and Ron when Ron was talking about how kissed Hermione, because I want to know if you thought it was funny or not. I'm not the funniest person, but I wanted to have a funny scene in this story, because teen pregnancy is a pretty dark subject and so I wanted to provide some comic relief.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Hermione… what are you planning to do with your baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were sitting around the scrubbed wooden kitchen table eating breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat together, holding hands, and Ron and Hermione sat together, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't… I don't think I'm ready to be a teenage mother," Hermione said, nodding. "I mean… I'm fourteen and homeless, still in school, and I have no money. And besides, I can't put the pressures of raising a baby and supporting a baby on you guys."

"Hermione, it's your decision to make," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll stand behind whatever you decide, whether you give her up or keep her."

"Thanks," Hermione said, nodding. "I don't know what I'm gonna do yet." Just then, they heard the sound of something rapping on the kitchen window.

"School lists are here!" Ginny cried as she jumped up and ran to the window, unlatching it and beginning to take the letters from the owls. "Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley? Pretty please?"

"I guess," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I guess it'd be good to get it out of the way."

Once they got to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley gave them each (except Harry) the money they needed and a little extra. "You guys can get some ice cream when you're finished getting your things," Mrs. Weasley said, and for the next hour, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went around, buying their supplies. They went to the ice cream place and bought cones. Hermione bought a triple scoop ice cream cone, and Ron gave her a disgusted look.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione snapped. "I have needs."

"And you need a triple scoop chocolate ice cream cone?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said. "Now leave me alone and let me eat, or I'm breaking up with you."

"Touchy," Ron said, but hurriedly looked down and turned red when he saw the death glare Hermione gave them. As Hermione took her first lick, she felt a sudden dull ache in her lower back, but she just thought it was her daughter moving around and ignored it. Finally, though, when she finished and was standing up, she felt something cold dripping down her leg.

"Oh shit," she said.

"Um, Hermione… did you just pee?" Ron asked.

"I'm in labor, you douche bags!" Hermione screamed. "Go get help!" when the people heard this, they turned to stare at Hermione as she gripped her stomach.

"But how are you in labor?" Ron asked. "Your due date is two months away."

"It's called premature labor, and if you read the labor and delivery section of that damn book, you would know that!" Hermione then let out a ear piercing shriek. "Damn it, Ron, fuck you! Go get help!"

"A… alright," Ron said. Him and Harry left, and got Ginny to come stay with Hermione.

"It's alright, Hermione," Ginny said. "Take deep breaths… in, out… in, out… that's it, perfect."

"Who cares about breathing?" Hermione asked. "I just want this damn baby out of me!"

Suddenly Harry and Ron came running, along with Mrs. Weasley. "It's alright," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione, pulling her in for a hug.

Mrs. Weasley brought Hermione to the St. Mungo's via appraparation, and the rest came too, with Mr. Weasley. Hermione was changed into a hospital gown and put in a hospital room, screaming her head off and digging her nails into the hand of the Healer as she pushed, after her next contraction washed over her. "I'm never letting a guy touch me again!" Hermione screamed. "I'll become a nun if I have to!" after many hours, Hermione's screams weren't the only yells in the room, but the ones of her little girl as well. The Healers quickly took the little girl to clean her off and wrap her in a pink blanket and placed her in Hermione's arms. Hermione cried as she looked down at her daughter. The Healers cast a spell to help the healing process of her body after giving birth, but they told her that it would be a long time before her body would be like it was before.

"Hermione?" a small voice asked, and Hermione looked up to see the Weasleys and Harry standing in the doorway. "Can we come in?"

"Yes," Hermione said, and they filed into the room. "She's so cute," they cooed, and took turns holding her.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, coming over and giving her a soft peck on the forehead.

"Sore and tired," Hermione replied, smiling sadly.

The Healer brought a birth certificate into the room. "Can you guys go now?" Hermione asked them, and they nodded, leaving the room.

"Miss Granger, what are you planning to do with your child?" the Healer asked.

"I… I don't know!" Hermione said, bursting into tears, and after several minutes, she said, "I'm… I'm giving her up."

The Healer then gave Hermione a file of pictures of couples and families who wanted to adopt. They were all Wizarding families. Hermione looked through them and then found one she liked, the Mendozas. There was the boy and the girl, both having blond hair, and they were married but unable to have their own children.

When Hermione told the Healer that she wanted the Mendozas to adopt her daughter, they contacted them, and Hermione held her daughter for the last time. An hour later, the Mendozas were standing in her hospital room, holding their daughter for the first time and thanking Hermione for letting them have her daughter while Hermione nodded and tried not to cry. The Mendozas told them they wanted Hermione to name her daughter, and while Hermione couldn't give her daugher anything or have any contact because it was a closed adoption, Hermione knew this was her chance to give her daughter a piece of her.

She named her Lucy Hermione. Lucy Hermione Mendoza.

**_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Lucy went with her new parents, Hermione felt numb. She had no one with her. After she gave birth, she told the Weasleys to go back to the Burrow, and when they protested, she threatened to call security and have them removed. Even though she didn't want to separate herself from the people that had stood by her the last nine months, she wanted to be alone with her daughter for the last few hours before her daughter would be someone else's.

However, once Lucy was gone, Hermione checked out of the hospital. She wondered where she would go, however, she didn't want to be a teenager who lived on the streets, and besides, all her stuff was at the Burrow anyways, so she decided to go back to the Burrow. She, luckily, had just enough Muggle money to ride the train to a place not far from the Burrow, and then she walked the short distance back. Her body ached terribly from giving birth, and her hands were resting on her still swollen stomach. She wondered why it was still swollen, after giving birth.

This isn't the way my life was supposed to go! Hermione thought angrily as she continued walking. It's not supposed to be this way, I shouldn't have given birth for the first time at fourteen, and I wasn't supposed to have to give my dear Lucy up for adoption. When did my life go spiraling out of control?

Hermione walked up the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Ginny threw herself at Hermione.

"We didn't think you'd come back," the redhead whispered into the other girl's ear. "Everyone, come in the kitchen!" Ginny called. "Hermione's back!" suddenly, everyone come rushing at Hermione and each had to give her a hug. It was just when Ron had wrapped Hermione protectively in his arms and kissed her forehead that the question was asked.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked. "Hermione… where's your daughter?" Hermione looked around at the questioning faces. "I'm… I'm so sorry!" she burst out. "I know you must think I'm a horrible mother, to take the easy way out and give up my flesh and blood for adoption, but… I couldn't deal with being a teenage mother, I'm only 14!"

"We understand," Mrs. Weasley said. "It was completely your decision, and we're not mad." Just then, Hermione began to cry. "I… I'm sore, I ache all over."

Hermione went up to her bed she had in Ginny's room, and she just lay there. She continued to cry for the little girl she had lost, the little girl she felt she never really got to know even though she had carried her around for nine months. After a couple hours, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. She felt limp, like a noodle. She wanted to die in her sleep, just pass away. Being dead would be better than dealing with all the pain and sorrow on Earth.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked when she saw her mother walk in with Mrs. Weasley.

"I… I called her after you came home," Mrs. Weasley said. "I thought you needed your mother right now."

"Hermione, listen…" Mrs. Granger sat on the edge of the bed. "Please come home, sweetie."

"And why would I come home to my family who kicked me out of my home when I needed them most?"

"Just come home and forget about that bastard child."

Hermione stared in disbelief at her mother. "Mom, how do you expect me to just come home and forget the last nine months, forget my little daughter Lucy?"

"Well, then, it's settled," Mrs. Granger continued. "You'll come home tomorrow. Me and your father talked it over and agreed that you shall not go back to that magic place, since we think it's a bad influence on you. Imagine, you're on your own, able to do whatever you want to all year long! Of course, we didn't tell any of your friends or family that you were pregnant, it was such a shame, so you can come home and start over again, and you can go to Rosewell Secondary School like you always wanted to before you got the lettter from Hogpimples…"

"Mom," Hermione said, as her mother kept talking. "Mom!" she shouted.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm not coming home. You and Dad abandoned me when I needed you most, and I can't get over that. The only reason you showed up here was because you and Dad think that I'll come home with you since I'm not pregnant anymore and my daughter is gone and you two can act like it never happened, but I'm not doing it. I refuse." "Fine, Hermione. Just remember that you have no money and can't depend on these red-headed people forever." Mrs. Granger then jumped up and left, and Hermione began to cry once more.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! I'm planning on having one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts, so stay tuned!**_


	8. Epilogue

"Mommy, Erik took my toy broomstick!" a little voice cried.

"Only because you threw a book at me," Erik retorted.

"Because you pulled my hair!"

"Because you ate my cookie."

"Because you pushed me in the snow yesterday when I didn't even have a hat or coat or anything on!"

"Shut up, Erik and Kylie!" Hermione's oldest daughter, Nikki, said.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione asked, coming into the living room, her hands resting on her sixth month pregnant belly. The oldest, 14 year old Nikki was laying on the couch, her school books balancing on her knees, while the 8 year old twins, Erik and Kylie, faced off in the living room.

"These two are fighting and I'm trying to finish my schoolwork," Nikki said. "Gosh, teachers should not give homework over Christmas break!"

"It's not fair!" Kylie shouted. "Erik thinks he can boss me around just because he's two minutes older than me!"

"Guys, stop fighting," Hermione said. "You can't shout at each other all the time when your brother arrives, he'll cry all the time."

"Hmm… I'm not talking to you, Erik," Kylie snapped, and then she ran upstairs to her room. Erik stuck his tongue out at her.

All the kids had Ron's red hair and somehow had green eyes. The good thing was, Nikki had inherited Hermione's study habits. She was a straight A student, top of her class, and was a very organized, studious person. The bad thing was, the twins were like Ron, and were troublemakers, and every time you turned around one of them was doing a prank. "I hope your new brother is like you," Hermione told Nikki. "I don't think I could handle having 3 little troublemakers running around."

"Yea," Nikki said, nodding. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are coming over for dinner tonight with the kids, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding. "Speaking of dinner, I need to get it started." She jumped up and went into the kitchen, and with a wave of her wand, dinner began to get started. Meat baked itself, lettuce tore itself and vegetables chopped and peeled themselves for a salad, and a cake frosted and baked itself.

A few hours later, dinner was finished, Ron was home from work, and Ginny and Harry were knocking on the door.

"Hi!" Hermione said, answering the door, and she gave Ginny a hug, and hugged the kids, who were James, who was 11 and in his 1st year at Hogwarts, and Zoey, who was 9, the same as the twins, and she was friends with them.

While Nikki rolled her eyes at the little kids in the room and pulled out a book, Zoey and James ran off with Erik and Kylie to see their room, and Ron came over to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

"How are the kids?" Ginny asked.

"They're pretty good," Hermione said, nodding her head. "Nikki's kind of… moody, but that's normal, since she's a teenager, and Erik and Kylie are still fighting all the time, but what's new?"

"How's the newest one?" Harry asked.

"Good," Hermione said, scowling. "My uterus is a thousand times it's normal time, I feel fat and heavy, and my ankles are swelling, not to mention my breasts keep leaking, resulting in me having to buy entirely new shirts and bras, but what's new?"

"Well, I've been keeping a little secret myself," Ginny said, her eyes darting around. "Even from Harry."

"What is it?"

"I'm… well, I'm 3 months pregnant."

Harry cursed loudly, Ron's mouth dropped open, and Hermione squealed. "That's great, Gin!" she squealed, pulling her best friend in for another hug.

"I'm gonna be a father?" Harry asked.

"You're already a father," Ginny reminded him. "Of two children."

"And controlling those two children are hard, they are troublemakers. I don't think I can handle three children!"

"Please," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You're a natural."

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Ginny shrugged. "I wanted to be sure before I got anyone's hopes up. I suspected it, but I wasn't sure, and you can't perform the spell to check if you're pregnant until you're at least 3 months along, otherwise it will give you a false result."

"I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed. "Now we're gonna have kids that are in the same year together!"

"We do have kids that are in the same year together," Ginny reminded her. "Remember? The twins and Zoey?"

"But this is different!" Hermione said.

"Well, I'm not really looking to the being pregnant part," Ginny said, scowling. "I like playing Quidditch without having my stomach get in the way!"

"Well, let's eat dinner now!" Hermione said, and they all sat around the table and ate dinner. Finally, they finished dinner and sat around the living room, playing games like wizard chess and Exploding Snap. Just then, Hermione looked up and saw an owl tapping at the window. She got up and walked to the window, opening it and taking the letter. The owl then flew off.

_To: Hermione Granger_

_Warning: You are not allowed to send a letter back. If you think you cannot fight the feeling of wanting to send one back, **DO NOT OPEN!**_

Hermione broke the seal open and, trembling, opened it. A picture and piece of parchment fell out. The picture was of a girl who looked about 19. She had buck teeth, warm brown eyes, and a headful of bushy brown hair. She was sitting in the middle of two people who looked like they loved her very much, and she was clutching a pile of books. She then took the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Excuse us for our intrusion, but we wanted to let you know how Lucy was doing, and believe us, we thank you so much for letting us adopt her. We've had so much fun and happiness with her over the past 19 years._

_She's a very smart girl, the top of her class, and probably even a couple years ahead of her. She graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and is now studying hard to get a job at the Ministry of Magic. She wants to be on the Law Enforcement Squad, and eventually work her way up to Minister of Magic, and we believe she can do it. She's got drive._

_She's also very pretty and admired. Many men have asked her out in her life, and she's gone out with many of them, however, not until recently did she find the right person for her. She is now engaged to be married to Zach Gorbedee, a very kind and generous man, and the wedding is May. We'll send you pictures of it!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Mendozas_

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, standing up. "I just have to go to the bathroom." She ran upstairs, but instead of going to the bathroom, she ran to the master bedroom, her and Ron's room, and threw herself down on the bed.

She sobbed, brokenhearted all over again by the loss of her oldest daughter, but then she picked herself off the bed. She knew this was okay. She was sure her daughter was happier, being raised by the Mendozas, good people that are adults with a steady income, rather than being raised by a bitter 14 year old girl who was homeless and disowned. And she would be all right and at peace now, knowing that her daughter was being taken care of by those people.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
